Sweet About Me
by Rosie Nabokov
Summary: Georgia Kingston sempre foi a princesinha da família. Até o dia em que conheceu Sirius Black. Seria uma coincidência? Leia e descubra. Marauders Era. Futuramente NC17. AU, Voldemort nunca existiu. R&R  :
1. Capítulo Primeiro

_**N/A:** Olá, pessoas. __Decidi que faria uma história mais focada na OC, só pra variar. Nesse primeiro capítulo quis mostrar um pouco do background familiar de Georgia, o que vai ser importante para entender certas atitudes da personagem no futuro. Sei que não ficou muito longo e está longe de ser perfeito, mas prometo que a história vai ficar mais interessante nos próximos capítulos._

_Com amor,  
>Rosie<em>

* * *

><p>1<p>

**E**stirada sobre seu tapete marrom felpudo, a garota aproveitava seu último dia de férias. Suspirou, observando as nuvens passarem pela janela, o sentimento de incerteza invadindo-a mais uma vez. Se fosse qualquer outro ano, não estaria nada menos que eufórica com a volta às aulas. Só que esse não era. Ela não voltaria a sua escola de sempre, não encontraria suas amigas de sempre, nem suas professoras de sempre, nem nada do que se habituara nos últimos cinco anos. Este ano ela iria para Hogwarts, graças ao bom Ministro da Magia, que promovera seu pai, dando-o condições para pagar estudos melhores para sua "menininha". Como ela fora aceita na prestigiada escola de magia mesmo que já estivesse no sexto ano era um mistério. E agora ela estava se sentindo mais ansiosa e irrequieta do que se lembrava de estar no início de seu primeiro ano no seu antigo colégio. _Não pode ser tão ruim_, pensou Georgia Kingston. _Eu só tenho que ser eu mesma_.

Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho do quarto. Viu a imagem de uma garota de 16 anos, esbelta, de traços delicados e olhos azuis, inteligentes e ansiosos, provida de uma discreta elegância e atrativos sutis. Os cabelos escuros ondulavam-se suavemente até sua cintura fina. _Odeio minha aparência_, pensou Georgia. _Preciso comer mais_. Foi até a cozinha e pôs-se a preparar um lanche, esforçando-se para esquecer suas inseguranças e concentrando-se no preparo de uma omelete bem fofa. Dez minutos depois a refeição já estava pronta. Colocou o prato sobre a mesa e sentou-se. Pegou o garfo e ficou olhando para a comida durante alguns instantes e balançou a cabeça em desespero. A ansiedade roubara-lhe a fome.

_Isso não pode continuar assim_, pensou, nervosa. _Gostaria de não ser tão insegura._

A Sra. Kingston franziu o cenho ao entrar na cozinha.

- Qual é o problema agora?

- Não consigo comer...

- Não seja tola. Você é linda! Estou certa de que todos em Hogwarts vão adorar você.  
><em><br>Por que mães sempre sabem o que pensamos? E por que ela sempre acha que ser "linda" resolve tudo?_ Georgia irritou-se._  
><em>  
>- Mas e se não me acharem interessante?<p>

- Ora, você é linda! É evidente que te acharão interessante – ela deu uma piscadela. – Sua mala já está organizada?

A garota assentiu.

- Então termine de comer.

Diana já ia saindo pela porta quando parou repentinamente, tornando a virar-se para a filha:

- Vamos jantar fora para comemorar sua partida. Devemos encontrar seu pai no Beco Diagonal às seis horas em ponto. Esteja deslumbrante.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>lec Kingston era um homem atraente. As pessoas voltavam-se para admirá-lo enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia. Era um loiro nos seus quarenta e poucos anos, alto e forte. Dono de olhos azuis penetrantes e o sorriso mais debochado do mundo. Seu jeito irreverente deixava mulheres suspirando às suas costas. A cicatriz no queixo piorava tudo. E estava se tornando ainda mais popular. Depois que fora promovido, colegas de trabalho que antes não faziam a menor questão de cumprimenta-lo, agora o abordavam constantemente. Sempre muito interessados em qualquer coisa que ele tivesse para dizer. Mas o que mais divertia Alec era ver como sempre estavam prontos para rir de suas cantadas medíocres.

- Suas vestes são de sino, Srta. Morgan?

- Não, Sr. Kingston. Por quê?

A secretária forçou um sorriso.

- Por que você está tinindo!

Ela soltou a gargalhada mais falsa do dia.

- Você é realmente hilário, Sr. Kingston!

Ele sorriu. _E você uma tremenda subserviente_, pensou.

- É que estou muito feliz hoje.

- E o que o deixa tão feliz?

- Minha menina está indo para Hogwarts!

- A Georgia? Que gracinha, Sr. Kingston! Mas pensei que ela já fosse mais velha?

- Na verdade ela é sextanista. Dei o maior duro pra conseguir colocá-la lá assim, já na reta final.

- E onde ela estudava antes?

- No IBD, em Plymouth.

A secretária assentiu. Alec sobressaltou-se ao conferir seu relógio de bolso de ouro.

- Olha só as horas! Tenho que encontrar Diana e Georgia no Beco.

- Vai despedir-se da filhota?

- Pois é. Até mais, doçura. Bom final de semana!

- Tchauzinho! Deseje boa sorte pra sua filha por mim.

- Obrigado!

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>m seu mais belo vestido, Georgia apareceu de repente no meio do Beco Diagonal com um leve baque, mãos dadas a Diana Kingston. Respirava fundo para acalmar seu estômago nauseado. Como odiava aparatar! _Não tenho certeza se preciso realmente tirar licença para aparatar_, pensou. _Nunca aparataria por vontade própria._

- Não seja tola! Aparatar pode vir a ser muito útil em certas ocasiões.

Uma coisa que a Srta. Georgia Kingston nunca conseguiria entender era como sua mãe sempre sabia o que ela pensava ou por que ela sempre censurava seus pensamentos com _"Não seja tola!"_.

- Você não tem que entender nada sobre mim. Quando tiver seus filhos, entendê-los-á. E não seja tola!

Georgia riu, sarcástica.

- Sim, senhora.

A memória mais antiga que Georgia podia resgatar do Beco Diagonal era de uma vez que viera ao local acompanhada de sua mãe e sua tia. Elas passaram a tarde experimentando e comprando roupas, joias e calçados, e depois as três dividiram uma taça de sorvete gigantesca. Quando a pequenina Georgia vira aquela taça enorme, ficara tão empolgada! A alegria da vida dela parecia se resumir em todo aquele sorvete. Todos que passam perto da mesa delas se divertiam com as caretas e exclamações de espanto e adoração da menininha.

Tia Lola, também conhecida como Srta. Delores Morris, era a irmã mais moça de Diana e, segundo a mesma, a mais imprudente. Não era a tia predileta de Georgia por acaso. Ela aquele tipo de tia que deixa que seus sobrinhos fazerem tudo que lhes dessem na telha quando seus pais não estavam por perto. Era a confidente da menina. E mesmo sabendo que nunca seguiria os conselhos tresloucados da tia, sempre pedia sua opinião. Georgia, Adrianne e Alessia, suas primas - filhas de outra tia, costumavam se divertir muito na casa de Srta. Morris quando eram menores. _Bons tempos_.

- Aí estão vocês, meus tesouros.

O Sr. Kingston encaminhou-se até sua bela esposa, beijando-lhe os lábios terna e rapidamente. Depois se voltou para sua filha, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na testa. Nada orgulhava Alec Kingston como suas lindas garotas.

Diana tinha um rosto angelical, emoldurado por cachos escuros, que caiam em cascata até seus ombros. Olhos cor de uísque, cílios longos e anelados. As marcas da idade começam a aparecer na região dos olhos, mas isso, na opinião dele, só a deixava mais atraente. As sobrancelhas espessas e perfeitamente arqueadas, assim como a boca levemente torta, davam um ar de escárnio que era adorável nela. Trajava um enorme colar de diamantes e um longo e justo vestido vermelho, a cor predileta dele. Qualquer um que a visse entenderia logo porque ele é tão louco por ela. Mesmo que ela fosse levemente fútil e ciumenta mais do que às vezes, não a trocaria por nenhuma outra mulher no universo. Afinal, ninguém o faria tão feliz, nem lhe daria uma filha tão linda.

Olhando para Georgia, Alec procurava um pouco de si em sua cria. O rosto angelical era de Diana, os cabelos escuros não eram tão cacheados como os da mãe, mas eram tranquilamente mais dela do que seus. As sobrancelhas escuras e arqueadas eram da mãe, o nariz delicado e a pele perfeita também. Mas aqueles olhos azuis elétricos eram com certeza seus. E ela era comprida como ele. O engraçado é que a sua personalidade era mais como a dos sogros dele. Georgia era sempre muito gentil, muito educada, muito contida - como sua avó, Jane. Mas sua língua podia ser mais afiada que a espada de Merlin, assim como a de seu avô, Hugh. Agora, ele pode até assumir que as piadas sem graça fossem dele, mas as explosões repentinas eram de Diana, sem dúvida alguma. O que ele não tinha a mínima ideia era de onde vinha tanta inteligência. Nem ele nem Diana haviam sido grande coisa na escola, mas Georgia sempre se sobressaia. Com certeza seria grande na área de Aritimância ou Runas. Em suma, não havia nada nela que não se orgulhassem. Para eles, tinham a melhor filha do mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>entados a mesa, os três riam, relembrando as peripécias de Georgia. Claro que ela sempre fora _muito gentil, muito educada, muito contida_; mas isso nunca a impedira de fazer muitas travessuras.

O silêncio reinou sobre a mesa, enquanto seus ocupantes refletiam sobre a vida e o tempo.

- Parece até que foi ontem...

Diana sorriu, nostálgica.

- Então vamos brindar!

Alec disse, enchendo suas taças de vinhos.

E assim a noite se foi...

* * *

><p><em>Comentem!<em>

**_[edit]_**

_11.02.2012_

_Fiz algumas pequenas mudanças nesse capítulo, espero que não se importem muito!  
>Gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários e avisar que postarei o capítulo 2 amanhã.No próximo capítulo Georgia vai conhecer muitas pessoas. Algumas legais, outras nem tanto. E, é claro, o famoso Sirius Black III ;]<em>

_Enquanto isso... Fiz uma árvore genealógica que contém algumas informações extra sobre ela e sua família, como datas de aniversário, onde nasceram, onde moram, onde trabalham, etc. Ficou bem legal. Link no meu perfil._

_Paz e amor,_

_Rosie_

**_[/edit]_**


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_**N/A:** Bom dia, flores do meu dia! Tudo bem com vocês?  
>Sei que disse que postaria ontem, mas o site não estava funcionando propriamente e não consegui postar :( <em>_Então... nesse capítulo, além de um mais de insights na vida familiar e no modo de pensar e agir da Georgia, temos novas personagens e o santo encontro com ninguém menos que o excelentíssimo Sr. Sirius Black III._

_Muita paz e amor,  
>Rosie xxxx <em>

_P.S.: Muitíssima obrigada pelos comentários, Srtas. Viola e Flah! Espero que esse capítulo alcance suas expectativas. Estou aberta a críticas, ok? E os leitores silenciosos estão convidados a comentarem também. ;x_

_Baisers_

* * *

><p>2<p>

**O** alarme despertou-a. Não de seu sono, mas sim de seus pensamentos. Mal dormira aquela noite, sua mente agitada demais para conseguir pregar os olhos. Desceu do parapeito da janela onde se encontrava a admirar o nada e apressou-se até a mesa-de-cabeceira para desligar o aparelho barulhento. Eram 07h15min, o trem partia às 11h. Deu um longo suspiro e entrou no banheiro.

Os berros descontentes de Diana vinham de seu quarto no segundo andar e ecoavam por toda a casa. O motivo do mau humor em tal horário era o fato de que iriam visitar Margot Kingston em Londres antes da partida de Georgia. E, para Diana, visitar sua sogra nunca seria prazeroso. Mas o único grito que chamou a atenção da garota foi o de seu pai.

- FILHINHA, SAIREMOS EM 30 MINUTOS - COM OU SEM VOCÊ!

A verdade era que ninguém gostava muito da velha Sra. Kingston. E visitá-la naquela manhã seria dolorosamente desconfortável para todos os três. A idosa estava sempre de mau humor, reclamando de tudo e de todos. Sua arrogância feria o ego de Georgia, e irritava Diana muito além dos limites. Alec não se importava muito com os maneirismos da mãe, pois já havia passado por bons bocados com Margot, mesmo sendo filho único e muito mimado, nunca fora capaz de superar nenhuma expectativa que sua mãe tivera de si. Gostaria que ele fosse rico, prestigiado, adorado... Mas não era muito além de assistente pessoal do Ministro. E ela fazia questão de relembra-lo de tal fato sempre que possível - o que o aborrecia um pouco.

Enquanto apressava-se no banho, a adolescente não pudera deixar de pensar em como sua avó era adorável. _Ou não_, riu-se.

Trinta e nove minutos mais tarde, Georgia se analisava frente ao espelho: suas madeixas escuras estavam sedosas e soltas, rosto cuidadosamente coberto por maquiagem discreta, calçada num par de _maryjanes_ envernizados, um minivestido branco de renda com mangas compridas, a cintura fina marcada por um cinto, unhas não muito longas pintadas de preto. Observava-se de todos os ângulos humanamente possíveis, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se sentiu verdadeiramente bonita.

- Tchau! – um "crack" despertou-a de seus devaneios, era o barulho de seu pai desaparatando. Colocou seu conjunto de brincos e colar de prata e ônix e desceu as escadas calmamente, não queria arriscar cair de seus saltos. Além do mais, imaginava que sua mãe estaria a sua espera. Qualquer minuto a menos na casa de sua avó era uma benção, ambas sabiam disso.

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>Mansão das Águias, como era conhecida por todos, localizava-se em Gerrards Cross, um vilarejo trouxa que fica a trinta e cinco minutos de Londres. Prédio talvez um pouco antigo, porém limpo; desde o portão da chácara pressentia-se logo que ali habitava gente refinada e de boa educação; atravessando-se o jardim por entre a simetria dos canteiros e limosas estátuas e enormes vasos de crisântemos vermelhos e prímulas amarelas, e bolhas de vidro de várias cores com pedestal de ferro fosco, e lampiões de três globos que surgiam de pequeninos grupos de pinheiros, e banco de madeira rústica, alcançava-se uma vistosa escadaria de granito, cujo patamar sustentava duas grandes águias de bronze polido, com as asas em meio descanso, espalmando as nodosas garras sobre colunas de pedra branca. Na sala de entrada, por entre muitos objetos de arte, notava-se, mesmo de passagem, meia dúzia de telas originais; umas em cavaletes, outras suspensas contra a parede por grossos cordéis de seda frouxa; e, afastando a soberba cortina de tecido vermelho que havia na porta do fundo, penetrava-se imediatamente no principal salão da casa.

Era lá que Margot e Alec esperavam pelo resto da família.

- Quanto tempo mais elas vão demorar?

_Crack_. Elas surgiram no meio do salão.

- 0 segundos.

Georgia, ainda tonta pela aparatação, disse sorrindo e foi abraçar seu pai.

- E a avó você não abraça, não é?

A velha reclamou.

- Bom dia, Vozinha! Tudo bem?

A garota virou-se para abraçar a idosa rapidamente.

- Estou indo. E esse cabelo, menina? Como tem coragem de sair na rua com ele assim, todo encrespado? Meu santo Merlim!

- Não vejo nada de errado no cabelo da Gia, Margot.

Diana desdenhou.

- Minha querida nora! Estou muito bem e você? Queira me desculpar por não responder as suas cartas! Você manda tantas que mal consigo ler todas!

Margot finalmente conseguira deixar Diana sentindo-se culpada.

- Sinto muito... É que tenho andado muito ocupada ultimamente, sabe...

- Claro, claro... Gastando o dinheiro da família para comprar roupas e sapatos novos pra Georgia, como se ela realmente precisasse, já que o uniforme é a vestimenta obrigatória, usada 90% dos dias que ela vai passar em Hogwarts.

Serviram-se do café-da-manhã atenciosamente preparado pelos elfos domésticos da casa. O silêncio que reinara durante a refeição era quase palpável.

E a manhã passou sem maiores incidentes.

* * *

><p>- Eu já sei suas regras, papai! Já sei!<p>

- Então repita.

- Mas, eu já sei!

- Georgia...

Ela se permitiu uma birra interna, pois sabia que quando seu pai a chamava pelo nome significava que ele estava falando muito sério. Suspirou, se esperneando por dentro, e disse relutante:

- Não serei malcriada, não perderei nenhuma aula, não entrarei em tipo algum de confusão, não deixarei minhas notas caírem, não deixarei de responder suas cartas, não gastarei meu dinheiro irracionalmente, não farei amizade com as pessoas erradas, não beberei álcool e não ganharei detenções.

Enquanto Georgia repetia tudo que seus pais tinham mandando pela terceira vez, não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de um livro de autoajuda que lera uma vez que dizia que frases negativas só atraem o mesmo estado. Não seria azedamente irônico se tudo que ela acabara de dizer se tornasse verdade?

O Sr. e Sra. Kingston deram um sorriso apreciativo antes de Alec adicionar:

- E permanentemente nada de namorados! Está me ouvindo, Georgia?

- Nada de namorados...

- Minha filha vai virgem e volta virgem. Ponto.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>uas coisas já estavam no trem, e seus pais provavelmente já estavam de volta a sua cidade, o número de alunos e pais ainda era pequeno, pois estava relativamente cedo, e lá estava Georgia. Analisando sua aparência pela milionésima vez naquela manhã.

Sentia-se boba por ficar magoada com o comentário da avó. Sabia que já deveria ter se acostumado com o jeito dela há séculos. Mas não podia evitar. Levara tanto tempo para sentir-se bem consigo mesma e agora, olhando seu reflexo na janela, se sentia tão... normal. Estava farta de carregar o título de princesinha, ela queria ser a ovelha negra, a louca da família. Imaginou como Tia Lola agiria em sua situação. Então teve uma ideia. Pegou uma agenda que tinha em branco e uma pena que estavam dentro da bolsa e apressou-se em escrever na primeira página:

_Queridos papai e mamãe..._

_Serei malcriada._

_Vou matar quantas aulas me der na telha._

_Vou me encrencar pra valer._

_Pro inferno com as minhas notas._

_Só escreverei quando precisar de grana._

_Vou torrar meu dinheiro da forma mais irracional possível._

_Farei amizade com quem eu bem entender._

_Vou ficar bêbada pelo menos uma vez na vida (e vou fumar também)._

_E as detenções vão ser parte da minha grade curricular._

_Só vou namorar o garoto mais displicente da Grã-Bretanha_

_Nunca tiveram uma filha virgem... Sou taurina ;)_

_E não há nada que possa ser feito quanto a isso._

Após guardar a agenda de volta de bolsa, Georgia repetia sua lista para si mesma como um mantra enquanto prendia seu cabelo num coque, um sorriso insano nos lábios. É claro que seus pais nunca sonhariam sobre essa lista, mas é que suas tripas imploravam por rebeldia e diversão. Ela_ precisava_ disso. Mesmo que, no fundo, se perguntasse se não devia apenas ser ela mesma.

_Bobagem._

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>artin Jackson era um terceiranista literalmente "lufa-lufa". Hiperativo, não conseguia ficar quieto por mais de três segundos, sempre conversando ou envolvido em peripécias. Adorava testar seus extremos, chegar ao limite. A primeira vista, parecia um adorável garotinho, loiro com olhos cor de mel, nariz salpicado com sardas e dentes espaçados. Georgia achou-o adorável e fez questão de que ele se juntasse a ela em sua cabine.

- Olá, eu sou Martin Jackson. Sou terceiranista da Lufa-lufa. Quem é você? Acho que nunca te vi aqui antes. Não, não. Tenho certeza de que nunca a vi antes. A não ser que você tenha mudado de visual. Hmm... você não é Mary McDonald, é? Não, não... você não tem sotaque escocês. Sem contar que é mil vezes mais bonita. E mais magra também. Ah, estou conversando demais de novo! Eu não consigo parar, sabe. É excesso de açúcar no sangue. Sou viciado em doces! Principalmente sapos de chocolate! Se quer me ver louc-

- Fecha a matraca, Jackson.

A porta da cabine foi deslizada novamente, revelando duas garotas mais ou menos na idade de Georgia.

Uma branquela baixinha de cabelos negros com feições de boneca e um ar arrogante foi quem havia se direcionado a Martin. Georgia gostou do poder contido em sua voz. O terceiranista ficou estático por alguns momentos antes de sair correndo da cabine. Georgia quase se sentiu mal por ele, mas isso foi antes de lembrar-se de como ele era uma matraca incessável.

- Olá, piranhas.

Georgia tentou sua melhor pose _bad girl_ – mesmo sem ter certeza se ficaria bem usar uma dessas naquela situação. Mal podia acreditar que falara com aquelas garotas daquela forma! Podia imaginar a cara de seus pais caso a tivessem escutado. Será que elas ficaram magoadas? Georgia não gostaria que elas tivessem uma má impressão dela. E se elas saíssem contando pra todo mundo que ela era uma vadia louca e todo mundo em Hogwarts passasse a odiá-la? Talvez aquela ideia de se tornar uma menina má não tivesse sido assim tão boa. _Mandou bem, Gia_, ironizou nos pensamentos. _Já começou mal._

A menina com cara de boneca sorriu, com um olhar de entendimento, como se estivesse pensando "gostei dessa garota". A outra garota, que era pelo menos 25 centímetros mais alta, loira (falsa) e usava um par de óculos enorme que tinha armação vermelha sobre olhos verdes, soltou uma risadinha antes de perguntar:

- Porque nunca te vimos antes? De que casa você é?

- Sei lá. – ela deu de ombros. - Acabei de me transferir.

- Você vai participar da cerimonia dos primeiranistas?

- Pelo que eu sei, vou usar o chapéu seletor um pouco antes deles, na sala de uma tal professora Mc-sei lá das quantas...

- É McGonagall. – a loira oxigenada sorriu. – A propósito, meu nome é Roberta Nightingale. E essa é Larverne Lyon.

- Prazer. Sou Georgia Kingston.

- Falamos com você depois – a baixinha cortou as duas. – Se não entrar na Sonserina.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>á havia passado um tempo razoável desde que as meninas saíram da cabine, deixando Georgia sozinha para pensar. Ela podia apostar que Laverne se encaixava perfeitamente no que seu pai chamaria de "pessoa errada". Mas não pôde deixar de notar um brilho meio tristonha em seu olhar. Conhecia bem aquele brilho. Era o de coração partido. Georgia imaginou que Laverne era aquele tipo de pessoa que se faz de durona, mas é como manteiga derretida por dentro. Exatamente como estava tentando ser. Mesmo que preferisse ser durona por inteiro, sabia que , mesmo que no fundo, sempre seria aquela bobalhona sensível e fraca. E com cabelo ruim.

- Georgiana Kingston?

Um rapaz extremamente pálido, com expressão cansada e com um arranhão horrendo no rosto apareceu, aparentemente do nada, no compartimento dela.

-Georgia.

Corrigiu-o.

- Sou Remus Lupin, monitor da Grifinória. – ele esticou a mão até ela educadamente.

- Prazer. – respondeu apertando sua mão.

- Fui encarregado de acompanha-la até a sua seleção. Passarei aqui quando o expresso chegar a Hogsmeade.

- Acho que em 30 ou 40 minutos

- Ahn... tudo bem. Obrigada, Lupin.

Ele acenou a cabeça e se foi.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>eorgia imaginara que sua viagem seria bem mais solitária. Quer dizer, foi solitária – mas nem tanto. Até agora já fora apresentada formalmente a quatro pessoas: Laverne e Roberta, Lupin e o Garoto Matraca.

- DOCES, DOCES!

Uma voz esganiçada berrava pelo corredor do trem. Ela não era muito chegada em doces, mas ao lembrar-se de como estava magra, decidiu que precisava comer. E também podia comprar alguns sapos de chocolate para Martin. Afinal, ele era bastante adorável... quando estava calado.

Foi quando caminhava até o carrinho onde estava a moça que o viu pela primeira vez.

Seus olhos prateados eram hipnotizantes e a miravam de baixo a cima com uma intensidade inusitada. Ela o encarou diretamente, seu olhar pura sensualidade. O mundo parecia girar lentamente ao redor dos dois. Mas o olhar dele tornou-se intenso demais, insuportável e ela sentiu-se obrigada a desviar os olhos dos dele, suas bochechas já ardendo. Levantou o olhar mais uma vez, tentativamente. E ele ainda a contemplava - o que a fez corar de novo.

- Doces, querida?

O mundo voltou a girar normalmente.

-Er... hm... a senhora tem, por acaso, alguma coisa de cereja?

A adolescente balbuciou, ainda olhando para_ ele_ com o canto dos olhos. Sentia borboletas no estômago, suas mãos suando frio. Ele era bastante alto, 1,85 no mínimo, cabelos negros moderadamente compridos, pele alva... Mas o que mais a chamava atenção eram os olhos. Nunca tinha sido olhada com tanta intensidade.

- Trufas de cereja com liquor de hidromel. Gostaria de uma, querida?

- Cinco, por favor. E... três desses sapos de chocolate também.

- Certo.

- Ah!

A senhora voltou-se para um cara baixinho e meio estranho que estava ao seu lado, mas Georgia não o tinha notado antes. Não quando _ele_ estava perto.

- Vão ser 2 galeões.

O baixinho trocou um olhar com _ele,_ antes_ dele_ entregá-la três galeões e se pronunciar.

_- _Inclua o da princesa também. O troco é da senhora, como sempre.

E assim ele se foi, o sujeito baixinho a sua cola. E lá estava Georgia, estática, observando-o partir, respiração presa.


End file.
